fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Leap of Faith
Leap of Faith is episode twenty-one in the season eight of Full House. It originally aired on March 21, 1995. Summary On Wake Up, San Francisco, Danny and Becky have a special guest named Edna, an elderly yet feisty woman who, despite her age, still goes bungee-jumping, and Edna invites Danny and Becky to jump with her. While Danny declines, Becky accepts Edna's offer, as she is inspired to spice up her own life with this thrilling new experience. However, although Jesse ironically has always been a bit of a risk-taker himself, he hits the roof when Becky decides to accept Edna's invitation and get the crew of Wake Up, San Francisco to videotape the jump. Jesse does his best to talk her out of it, but his efforts only result in friction between them. Finally, after a talk with Joey about it, Jesse decides that Becky is right, and that she does want to spice up her life; he and Becky then end up doing the jump together. Meanwhile, Joey accidentally wins two tickets to a Counting Crows concert, so he decides to give the tickets to D.J. and Stephanie. However, Michelle feels like she is always being left out while her sisters get to do things they find to be cool. So, to decide who is and isn't going, Joey presents three licorice sticks, one of them half-eaten, and whoever gets the half-eaten stick won't go, and Stephanie gets that, meaning Michelle gets D.J. roped into taking her to the concert when D.J. would rather take Stephanie to the concert. D.J. and Stephanie set out to trick Michelle into giving the ticket back to Stephanie. Michelle does give the ticket back to Stephanie, but the tricks do not stop there... They pretend that the furnace is broken and the house is freezing, and that the T-shirt-wearing Michelle is freezing too, but she insists she's boiling. Stephanie feels the "burn", and D.J. volunteers to take her temperature just as they bundle her up and tuck her in bed. They decide that her 116-degree "fever", "spots" in Stephanie's mirror, "vomiting", and memory loss of such are all signs of Schmedrick's disease. They continue to joke even more about it, but Michelle is still not buying what they are selling—until Stephanie tells her that the Schmedrick's disease was "named" after her biology teacher. When they learn why Michelle wanted to go to the concert in the first place, D.J. and Stephanie feel their guilty consciences kicking in, and promise to include Michelle with them more often whenever they do something cool. But, when Michelle suggests getting pierced and tattooed, they suggest a PG-rated movie instead. Quotes Michelle: I'm gonna call Lisa. Maybe she can tell me who the Counting Cows are. D.J.: Counting Cows? It's . ---- is doing her homework and fanning herself when her sisters come in with a scheme. D.J.: Michelle, how can you sit there in just a T-shirt? The furnace is broken and the house is freezing. Stephanie: Yeah, you better put this on jacket, see infobox photo before you get sick. Michelle: What are you talking about? I'm boiling! D.J.: Boiling? Stephanie: Michelle's forehead (with gloves on) Ow! Better put another . D.J.: a cap on Michelle's head If only there were a way to take her temperature. in her pocket Hey! We're in luck! A thermometer in my parka. What are the odds? she puts it in Michelle's mouth. Stephanie: We better get you into bed immediately [and that they do]. Michelle: muffled But I feel fine! D.J.: Well, all sick people start off feeling fine. then takes the thermometer out of Michelle's mouth and reads it. Oh, my gosh! 116! Michelle: Is that bad? D.J.: Not if you're a rump roast. ---- and Stephanie are about to leave for the Counting Crows concert when Michelle has something for them. Michelle: I've got to tell you guys something: Since you were so good to me, I really don't care about the Counting Cars. Stephanie: Crows. ---- offers the ticket to Michelle, but Michelle refuses, saying... Michelle: You guys go. You're the ones who like the Counting Cats. Both older sisters: unison Crows! ---- Jesse: Listen, I know why you’re doing this. You’re trying to get back at me for all the times that I made you worry. Well, you know what? It worked; I’m worried. You win. Sit down, relax, have a muffin. takes a muffin from the plate and puts it on the table. Becky: Jess, this has nothing to do with you. I’m doing this for that little girl back in Nebraska—"Lowboard Donaldson". Jesse: puzzled Is that your cousin with the one eyebrow? Becky: That’s Celeste. Jesse: Oh, oh, oh. Becky: I’m Lowboard. When I was ten, I went to the public swimming pool with all my friends, and we decided we would jump off the high diving board. Well, I climbed all the way to the top, I took one look down, and I chickened out. By the time I got back down to the bottom, I had a new nickname: "Lowboard". Danny: You know, I can relate to that, actually. You won’t believe this. I got my nickname at a swimming pool too — "Shallow-End Tanner". sighs College sophomores can be so cruel. and Becky give him looks. Trivia Even though the show is set in San Francisco, California, the actual bridge where Jesse and Becky go bungee jumping is the Colorado Street Bridge in Pasadena, California, 380 miles south of San Francisco. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Quotes